


I Don't Believe In Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental sex tape, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: In which Sanji doesn't believe in Zoro's love and Zoro has no idea of how to convince him it's real.





	1. Chapter 1

"You know the reason why Nami will never get with you, right?" Luffy says, sitting on the rails of the ship in a precarious position.

It's nightfall. The air is fresh and clean and salty only in a way it can be when on a ship in the middle fo the sea. Sanji is sipping at a glass of wine, looking out towards the barely-visible waves, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top buttons undone. He leans his arms against the rails and looks up towards his captain. "Why not?"

He has been rejected, once again, by the woman who holds his interests. Sure, he is not one to give up – especially when concerning Nami-san – but it does grate at one's self-esteem if they are time and time again rejected by the one they admire.

Luffy leans forward and whispers conspiratorilly, "Because someone else on this ship likes you," he mutters, before jumping off the rail and running inside the deck.

Sanji sips his wine. Someone else? He scoffs. He's not interested in anyone else.

Especially since everyone else on the ship is a guy.

…

Sanji doesn't bother finding out who Luffy claimed likes him. If they liked him and they had balls, they would approach him themselves. He wasn't going to seek them out.

And Sanji was kind of hoping Luffy was lying to help him feel better about himself.

The only other people on the ship aside from himself and Nami were Luffy, Usopp and Zoro. He couldn't imagine Luffy liking him – the guy's thoughts didn't span far past meat – and Zoro was basically a stone statue. Sanji knew that meant that if anyone on the ship liked him, it would be Usopp: he cringed at the notion and pushed it far, far out of his mind. Ignorance is bliss. If he doesn't address the problem, hopefully it will mellow down and he would be able to pursue Nami in peace.

A few nights later he finds himself cleaning the kitchen to the sound of the ocean waves. Sanji turns when he feels the presence of another; Zoro stands in the doorway, leaning against it.

"Why haven't you been chasing Nami as much?" he asks gruffly.

Sanji snorts. "None of your business, moss-head." He turns back to the kitchen appliances and scrubs them down angrily.

"None of my business?" he says gruffly with a snort. "How so, love-cook?"

"Shut up," Sanji snaps through a cigarette. "It's my business whatever I decide to do with my time. Shove off."

"Whoa," Zoro says. "What are you getting so pissy about?"

Sanji looks at Zoro angrily through blonde lashes. "I'm not." He slams a saucepan back to the cupboard.

Zoro walks into the kitchen and grabs a teatowel. "At least let me help you dry all this stuff out," he says.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping," Sanji snaps back. "Listen, just go."

Zoro ignores him and starts drying off a glass. "I heard what Luffy said to you the other day."

Sanji snorts. "Luffy says a lot of stuff to all of us. I think you're going to have to be a little clearer than that."

Zoro puts the glass in the cupboard. "About how someone on the ship likes you."

Sanji gives Zoro a dirty look. "If you're here to tell me that nobody could ever like me, then you should just go! Seriously. You're such an idiot." Sanji starts scrubbing the worktop with a rag. When he doesn't hear Zoro leave, he snaps, "What are you still doing here?" He drops the rag and turns around. "What, you want me to kick you out of here? Because I will!"

"Like you ever could." Zoro leans back against the work surface. "What's gotten you so upset, anyways?"

"I'm not upset," Sanji spits out.

Zoro walks up to Sanji, who stares him down throughout. "You look pretty upset."

"You look pretty ugly."

Zoro grabs Sanji's chin, and just as Sanji is opening his mouth to tell him to get his ugly face out of the kitchen –

\- he tilts head up to meet his in a kiss.

Sanji freezes.

This – this was who Luffy was on about? Out of all people who could have liked him – Zoro? At least with Usopp, it was unlikely he would make any proclaimations of love. Zoro?

When Zoro pulls away, Sanji is still in a daze of confusion. Zoro looks at him, expressionless, still too close.

Close enough for Sanji to punch him.

"What the hell?" Zoro says, gripping his jaw.

"You can't say what the hell!" Sanji says. "What was that about?" When Zoro hesitates, Sanji kicks him in the gut. "You think you mess with me? You're as ugly as you are deluded!" Sanji grabs Zoro's head and knees him in the forehead. "Why aren't you fighting back, stupid?"

Sanji pushes Zoro away from him. Zoro grabs the table to right himself, wincing as he pulls himself into a standing position. "Do you usually beat up people who kiss you?"

Sanji looks at Zoro, anger burning in his eyes. "I'm not dealing with this," he snaps. "Clean up the rest of the kitchen." He turns and leaves, slamming the kitchen door shut.

Zoro rubs his jaw and looks around the spotless kitchen. He slaps his forehead with his palm.

Only he would be dense enough to be unable to even tell the person he is infatuated with that he likes them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji avoids Zoro like the plague for the next few days.   
Every time Zoro enters the room, Sanji leaves. Every time someone mentions Zoro’s name, Sanji gets angry – angrier than he usually does. He’s in a perpetual state of pissiness. It doesn’t take long for Nami and Usopp to figure out that Sanji knows about Zoro’s feelings, and Usopp doesn’t seem keen on sorting them out.  
“They’ll figure it out,” Usopp says.   
“How much are we betting?” Nami asks.  
Usopp, well aware of how stubborn his crew mates are, hesitates. “Nami –“  
“No,” she interrupts him. “I’ll believe you if you put some money on the line. Money isn’t for threats, it’s for action.” When Usopp hesitates in his cowardly fashion, Nami kicks back in a lawn chair on the deck. “You know they won’t get over themselves. They’re both as dumb as each other.” She opens a book and her eyes flit over the pages.  
-  
Luffy sits on the table as Sanji cooks dinner. “Meat? Are you making meat?”  
“Yes.” Sanji slices through an onion efficently. He has been less talkative since Zoro tried to kiss him, well aware his crew mates knew of his feelings – Luffy had alluded to them just before Zoro decided to ‘reveal’ himself – and knew they were probably mocking him behind his back. Overall, Zoro’s actions had made for a strained environment on the ship.  
Luffy looks over his shoulder. “Zoro!” he shouts. “Zoro, Sanji’s making meat!”  
Sanji chops with more force. When he hears the footsteps get closer to the kitchen, he chops hard enough to crack the glass board in two and then throws his knife down in anger.  
“Finished with your tantrum, curly-brows?” Zoro says cooly in a nonchalant tone.  
“Tantrum?” Sanji shouts, his body starting to heat up, “Shut up, moss-head!”  
“Moss-head? What are you getting angry at me for?” Zoro’s eyebrows twitch. “You’re the one whose been complaining this whole time and we’re the ones who have to deal with it! Stupid love-cook.” Zoro uncrosses his arms and takes a step closer to Sanji. Luffy, oblivious, continues to snack on miscellanious food items.  
“Yeah, only because you decided to-“ Sanji, unable to even form the words, slams his hand down on the worksurface.  
Luffy looks up as it splinters. “Hey, guys –“ The two men look towards their captain, anger boiling in their gazes, and he laughs easily. “I think you’re overreacting.”  
“Overreacting?” Sanji squeezes out, his body on fire now. “You think I’m overreacting?”  
“Yeah, I mean, who really cares if Zoro likes you? I’m pretty sure he likes me too, otherwise he wouldn’t be part of the crew.” Luffy looks at Sanji oddly. “Even I thought Zoro was friends with you, even though you fight a lot.” He then grins and laughs.  
Sanji takes a deep breath and looks towards Zoro. “You ever touch me again and you’ll be dead, hear me moss-head?”  
Zoro just grits his teeth and looks away.   
“I won’t be made a fool out of,” Sanji snaps. “I’m here to find the All Blue, not mess around with gay pirates.”  
Luffy laughs. “There’s no gay pirates on this ship.”  
Both men ignore him.   
“Fine,” Zoro grits out after a silence. He turns and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the comments and kudos'! >.< lots of love! :D  
> go check out my other zosan story, Let Me Be The Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room if you're interested!!! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji spends the next few days ignoring Zoro. Zoro seems unaffected, sleeping and eating as normal. The ship stops at Bootleg Island on the third day of the argument for supplies, and as always the crew splits up as soon as their feet touch land, Sanji searching for food. 

It’s mid-afternoon by the time he’s stocked the ship up with food, and there are still a few hours left until the designated meeting time. The ship is empty, and Sanji decides to find a inn and drink for a few hours.

-

“Zoro.”

Zoro grunts, taking another drink of his sake, back facing his crewmate. Sanji drops in the seat beside him, barman sliding a drink over the table.

“Don’t you have some food to get, love-cook?” Zoro asks, both aggressive and inebriated.

“Surprised you even found this place with your superior navigation skills, moss-head,” Sanji retorts, taking a hefty gulp of sake to calm himself down. “How long have you been drinking?”

“A while.”

Sanji snorts in response, used to his crewmate’s depressing hobby of getting drunk. Though, well – it could be fun sometimes. Two more drinks get placed in front of them – Zoro chugs half before the perspiration on the glass settles on the wood of the bartop. 

“What, curly-brows, can’t keep up?” Zoro slurs to him drunkenly. “This is my – fith – my fith,” he mispronounces with a lisp, leaning towards Sanji, “My fith drink,” holding up four fingers. Sanji had seen Zoro drunk before; there was no way his crewmate’s tolerance was that low. Zoro must have downed at least double that to get into such a lax state. “And you can’t even keep up.” Zoro downs the rest of his drink in one go, burping and waving for another.

“Can’t keep up?” Sanji snorts. He turns to the barman, “Keep them coming,” he orders, chugging his sake until he needs to stop for air. The bitter taste in such a large quantity almost has his gag reflex working, but it’s hardly his first time drinking or competing in a drinking contest to protect his pride. He’s a pirate, and even during his time at the Baratie he would drink against older and more experienced drinkers when challenged – or even when he had to invoke his own challenge. Sanji isn’t worried about drinking against some moss-haired idiot. Especially some moss-haired idiot who decides to have gay feelings for his fellow crewmates.

“Moss-head – moss-head,” Sanji grabs his shoulder and shakes him until Zoro drunkenly focusses on him. “Let’s have a drinking contest,” Sanji says (Zoro’s eyebrows curving in interest); “Whoever has more, uh,” Sanji quickly scans the drinks advertisements painted onto the wall, “shots wins. If I win, you don’t like me anymore.”

Zoro snorts. “Don’t like you anymore? You’re as dump – as dump as you look, curly-brows,” and he doesn’t stop guffawing.

“Shut up, idiot moss-head. What, scared you’re gonna lose? For the amount you drink I’d assume you’d have some faith in yourself but I guess you think you’re as useless as –“

“It’s a stupid wager from a stupid person,” and Sanji was slightly happy at the normalcy of their insults, “Fine. But if I win…you date me.” Then he resumes laughing like a maniac, slamming his fist on the table, tears streaming down his face. “Imagine – just imagine.” And Zoro can’t get any more words out around his laughter.

The drink clearly hit Zoro hard midway through their conversation. Sanji watches him in mild interest. “So…you don’t want to date?” Sanji was confused, (offended) – mostly relieved. 

Zoro laughs even harder, shaking his head and choking on a snort. “Another drink, another drink,” he tells the barman, “Me and my friend are having a competition. Here – here, you have some too,” and the barman, probably used to drunken and chummy pirates insisting he drink, pours himself a shot and downs it. 

Rows of shots are placed before them. Sanji and Zoro twist in their barstools so they are facing each other, long knees cramped in limited space.

“Humour me, moron. What do you want if you win.” Sanji isn’t going into this blind, especially since he knows how often Zoro drank. 

“I want you…to say I’m the greatest swordsman alive…to the whole crew.” Zoro smirks.

Sanji rolls his eyes and nods. They both grab their first shots and tip their heads back.

-

“We – we gotta keep count – some – hic – how. Gotta keep count,” Sanji stumbles into one of the rooms of the inn, holding Zoro up and dragging him through the doorway before dropping him onto the floor. Zoro pulls himself into an upright position, sitting against the wall. Sanji’s grip fumbles on his shirt, untucking it from his trousers in an uncoordinated grip and tearing the sweat-dampened garment off his shoulders, dropping it onto the floor.

“Gotta renember – renember this – tonight,” Zoro pulls a cameko transponder snail off the wall mid-walk with a painful squelching noise. “Best night of my life, ah damn it, how – how does this work?” Zoro starts laughing, passing the bug-eyed snail off to Sanji, who props himself up beside him. 

“Snail – snail – record,” Sanji slurs. He picks up the receiver and pushes himself off the wall to place the insect far away enough that they would be in view of the camera.

-

Sanji groans. He can feel the glare of the sun through his closed lids, can feel the uncomfortable sticky feeling of sweat on his skin. He rolls over onto his back, off the hot surface that was on his chest.

A deep grunt. And Sanji knows it’s not his own.

He takes a moment to peel his eyes open against the will of his hungover mind. He’s not on the ship; he can hear the movement of too many people through the ajar window. At the smell of unsalty breeze Sanji knows he’s still on land – he blinks away the blur and sits up.

“Zoro?” he says in confusion, though it’s more the movement of his lips unaccompanied by sound. Nevertheless the green lump moves, arms shifting slightly and eyes blinking open. Zoro is laying on his back only in his underwear, and Sanji was draped over his body moments prior – shirtless? – 

Zoro sits up, energised by shock, and somehow they both look to the foot of the futon at the same time –

A transponder snail. It blinks blearily, still filming. Why would it be filming two semi-naked hungover people – what did they do the night before?

Sanji looks towards Zoro, dread settling in his stomach.

“Moss-head…did we film a sex tape?”

Senpai-san: thoughts?? what do yo think will happen next??

Remember to check out my other Zosan fics: Let Me Be The Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room, Crossdressing For Your Love, and Bleeding For Your Love  
xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Author-san here! Not sure if I'm going to continue writing this :/ I might if I get enough requests :P


End file.
